The Minecraft Guide
by NutsyTheNuttySquirrel
Summary: Four friends are plunged into a blocky world using a professor's machine. They must now use recourses around them to survive… and of course have a lot of fun. Now taking advantage of Snapshots and new fanfiction features!
1. Taking Inventory

**The Kilsheelan Dudes' guide to Minecraft**

* * *

Summary: Four friends are plunged into a blocky world using a professor's machine. They must now use recourses around them to survive… and of course have a lot of fun.

* * *

Warning: May be random.

May contain references to mob on mob action.

Will contain Yogscast characters.

* * *

**Main Characters**

Dara- The Leader. Doesn't really focus on surviving much and is much more intent in having fun. His curiosity often results in his death.

Killian- The Wingman. Does his best to try and survive but often ends up going along with whatever random and fun schemes the others get up to. Is still considered the sane one though.

Jamie- The Guy Without A Cool Title. Is quite often the person who does weird stuff and is the starter of the random, crazy schemes. Also an idiot.

Shawn- The Other Dude. He knows how to survive I guess.

Israphel- The Yogscast villain. He builds random stuff around the world and also sets up many booby traps for the four heroes and the two Yogscast dudes.

* * *

**Recurring Characters**

Cooper the Creeper: A creeper hell bent on destroying Jamie and his stuff for killing his family and selling their sulfer to villagers for some coal.

Honeydew-The Funny Guy. A redhaired, shirtless dwarf. Often shows up as the quartet of heroes are mining and is convinced that they are just figments of his imagination. Is only level on randomness and craziness with Jamie. Is one half of the stars of the Yogscast along with Xephos.

Xephos- The Pack Rat. Honeydew's co-star. Often picks up every item he sees which can result in him having to drop a load of stuff which is beneficial to the four heroes. Often is the one to put a stop to Honeydew's crazy and random actions.

Aaron the Enderman- Added by request…. He steals blocks I guess.

* * *

**The Prologue**

* * *

Dara, Killian, Shawn and Jamie all suddenly spawned into a grassy area. They were surrounded by huge trees which had vines hanging from it.

* * *

**The Jungle….**

* * *

"Ummm…. Is everything supposed to be made of blocks?" Jamie asked as the four of them as they looked around at the surroundings.

"Are you really that stupid?" Killian asked as he walked over to one of the trees.

"Well my doctor said I am but I'm not too sure…" Jamie responded.

Dara walked over to a tree and walked around it in circles.

"Ummm… what are you doing?" Shawn asked him.

"I'm examining this tree…." Dara answered before walking right over to the tree and hitting a section. Instead of him beginning to cry, a crack appeared in the trunk but it quickly disappeared again. "I've got it! We need to survive so what's the first thing we need?"

"Air?" Jamie guessed.

"…Okay second."

"Food." Shawn answered.

"…Third?"

"Water!" Killian said.

* * *

**20 minutes later…**

* * *

"…. Number two-hundred and thirty seven?"

"….Wood?" Jamie guessed.

"Exactly!" Dara said. "So we punch trees and we get wood! Which we can use to make a workbench which we can eventually use to take over the world!"

"..I thought we needed to survive.." Jamie said.

"That too." Dara said.

"Your plan makes absolutely no sense." Killian said. "How the hell do we make a workbench from wood?"

"Didn't you read the pamphlet the Prof. gave us?" Dara asked.

"No." Killian said and Jamie and Shawn shook their heads.

"No one ever reads the god damn pamphlet.." Dara mumbled as he rummaged through his pocket. He pulled out a crumbled green pamphlet which showed a zombie on the front along with the words on top: "Miner or Crafter? Your guide to the whacky world of Minecraftia." He flipped through the ten page pamphlet until he came to a page labelled 'Information'. The others gathered around him as he read out in the Professor's squeaky voice.

"Dear Sir or Madam-"

"We're Sirs or Madams!" Jamie said enthusiastically.

"Please. Save yourself the embarrassment and shut the hell up!" Shawn shouted.

"Dear Sir or Madam." Dara started again, in the Professor's squeaky voice. " You have decided to ignore my death threat and enter the BlockMaster 3000.5. You are now officially on my 'Kill when I become World Dictator' list. In the world you are now in there are ten different areas. You must travel around each one looking for an area known as the UnderRealm. In these UnderRealms there are plenty of mobs. Them be monsters by the way. Your objective is to defeat a boss in each UnderRealm and obtain a key. These keys will allow access to the castle of Israphel. This demon has been building strange shit all around the world of Minecraftia and you dudes or dudettes have gotta go kill him I guess. While here, you must survive by punching trees or whatever. Included here is a recipe to all things you can craft…. So go save the world and have fun I guess."

"….I think I might need a new pair of trousers…." Jamie said with a whimper.

* * *

**END THE PROLOGUE!**

**Okay, new fic is done! This is my attempt at writing a Minecraft fic both serious and funny with plenty of survival along with some fun contraptions along the way. Hope you enjoyed! This was wrote at 1 O'clock in the morning so…. Yeah. Review and add to faves if you really enjoyed it.**


	2. Getting Wood and Benchmaking

**The Minecraft Guide**

**Now updated to include content from Snapshot 12w22a!**

* * *

"Okay so now that that's out of the way… what have we got?" Dara asked the group as they moved away from their tree cutting expedition. Jamie had both of his hands wrapped in bandages which Shawn rolled his eyes at.

"Of course, in a world where we can't break our bones Jamie manages to do it." He commented.

"Hey! Those trees were pretty tough!" Jamie argued.

"C'mon Jamie! Take advantage of the new snapshot! They be jungle trees now!" Shawn said to him.

"Anyway, back on topic I got about 56 Jungle Wooden Planks and like 3 Jungle Saplings." Killian answered Dara.

"I've 128 Dirt and about 36 coal!" Jamie said proudly.

"… Wait if you didn't get any wood… then how did you break your hands?" Dara asked.

" We were getting wood?" He said his eyes widening.

* * *

We see a huge pile of dead creepers, bits of the ground are on fire. One creeper rises from the piles and shakes a tear from it's eye.

"I will dessssSSSSStroy you one they call Jamie. You sssSSStupid man!"

* * *

"…. I'm not even gonna ask what you were doing."

" So you just carry coal around in your pocket?" Killian asked raising an eyebrow.

"… Sure let's just go with that." Jamie said.

"… Anyway maybe we should make a house or something." Shawn suggested.

"Let's make a dirt house!" Jamie cheered.

* * *

About five minutes after Jamie was given a time-out for such a stupid suggestion the others had managed to assemble a shack from their wooden planks that was just about big enough to fit the four of them comfortably. They had also made a Crafting Table and three wooden pickaxes. Why three and not four? Because it would be quite unwise to give Jamie a pickaxe. As Shawn closed the door, the three of them realised that Jamie was still outside.

"Is Jamie still outside?" Dara asked.

"Yep." Killian replied.

"Let's just leave him out there." Shawn said.

"That would be mean" Dara told Shawn.

"I'm just saying I heard something over here, Lewis." A voice suddenly said.

"Well it's probably nothing Simon." Another voice replied.

And as soon as they had appeared, they were gone.

"That was strange." Killian said.

"Looks like we're not alone in this world now my friends." Dara said. "I'm going to go get Jamie."

Dara walked out of the room leaving Killian and Shawn.

"If something happens to Dara it'll just be me and you." Shawn said.

"That would suck." Killian informed him.

Dara suddenly burst in. "He's gone!"

"Hooray!" Shawn cheered but he noticed the other two were nervous. "Oh…. Errr…. Let's go find him?"


End file.
